


El conejito porrista

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere superar el miedo que le tiene a estar en la alacena y para ello solicita la ayuda de Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El conejito porrista

**Author's Note:**

> Fue escrito para el Dark Crack Fest 3.

Harry busca el pestillo de la puerta con torpeza. Palpa las paredes con las manos temblorosas. El apagador sirve, pero el foco se ha fundido. Sus ojos se surcan de lágrimas. Ni siquiera tiene voz para gritar, ni fuerzas para pelear. Lo único que quiere es salir de la estúpida alacena ubicada bajo las escaleras.

Nota que por el agujero que le ha hecho Draco a la puerta, un pequeño conejito fosforescente entra.

―No tengas miedo, amiguito ― los movimientos del dedo, cubierto por el pequeñísimo títere, son frenéticos y la voz que hace el rubio es chillona―, es sólo un espacio pequeñito-pequeñito, pero no te faltará oxígeno. Tal vez te duela el cuerpo al rato por la postura incómoda en que estás, si fueras más bajito no sufrirías…

―¡Sácame de aquí, Malfoy! ― Harry siente que se ahoga allí. Los gritos de tío Vernon acuden a su mente. De repente su cuerpo le duele mucho. Los golpes, el cinturón marrón, la chancla roja, el encierro… El pánico se apodera de él y golpea la puertecilla.

―No-no, Harry lindo. Debes esperar tres minutitos más. Recuerda lo que estuvimos repasando:  _nada en la alacena me puede hacer daño, a menos que se rompa el bote de las tachuelas y estas se desparramen y yo esté descalzo; o a menos que intente recoger los pedazos de vidrio. Por eso no hay que andar sin zapatos ni hay que levantar vidrios_. Además bien sabes ―la voz de Draco volvió y el conejito asintió por cada palabra dicha― que si estás descalzo los pies se hacen feos y amo tus pies así como están.

―¡SÁCAME!

Draco abre. Harry sale disparado, pero antes de que pueda alejarse del rubio, éste le sujeta y le abraza.

―Tú me lo pediste.

―No quiero tenerle miedo.

―Lo sé.


End file.
